


Delayed Reaction

by AbhorrentSelkie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, But it's not explicitly stated anywhere, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Kinkmeme, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Underage because they're 17, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentSelkie/pseuds/AbhorrentSelkie
Summary: This close, he can see the way Felix has his legs spread wide, prodding lightly between them. His reflection in the mirror has rosy cheeks and a lip clenched between his teeth. Unable to help himself, Dimitri’s eyes trail lower, down over his sculpted chest and taut abdomen. Below the bed of soft, dark curls to…?“Felix?”The raven-haired boy jerks, legs snapping shut, and reels around like an enemy’s gotten the drop on him in combat. His cheeks flush brighter red, and his mouth opens and closes without producing more than a choked sputter. But Dimitri’s eyes are locked between his legs, where there is supposed to be, but is not, a penis.______A mysterious magic spell swaps Felix's anatomy. Dimitri offers to help him adjust to the change.Fill for FE3H Kinkmeme
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Delayed Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> some kind of spell gone wrong? potion? set up not important except that it happened and dimitri offers to help felix explore the new area. filthy porn etc
> 
> \+ first time  
> \+ dimitri fingers big, felix small  
> ++++ if academy era i will cry real tears of joy  
> _____
> 
> Wow, this one really got away from me lol. I didn't think I would end up with a 7000 word story based off this prompt, but here we are. 
> 
> Tagging this was weird. I tried to keep it simple. I didn't put in any trans tags, but I understand that it might be kind of triggering to some trans people. There is some discomfort on Felix's part as he reflects on the change to his body, and afab terms are used.

“I’m fine,” Felix huffs petulantly for the third time. His arms are crossed over his chest, eyes burning with irritation as he glares up at the professor and Ingrid who are hovering over him in concern – perhaps Ingrid moreso than the professor. “How many times do I have to say it before you’ll leave me alone?”

“Felix,” Ingrid says evenly, stern in that way she’s always had, all too used to dealing with the moods of the boys she’s grown up with. “You can’t just brush this off just because you feel fine _now_. We don’t know what the purpose of that spell was. If the effects don’t make themselves known immed-”

“I’ll worry about it _if_ that happens.”

“Will you at least let Professor Manuela check you over once we return to the monastery?” the Professor insists, ever the voice of reason.

“Tch,” he scoffs, scowling at the ground. “If I must. Are we done here?” He barely gives them time to nod their assent before rising and brushing curtly past them. He scowls as he notices Dimitri, silently watching their conversation from the side. “What do you want, boar?”

“I simply wanted to make sure you were alright,” he explains, even though he knows no amount of his concern will temper Felix’s seeming endless loathing of him. “Everyone’s quite worried about you.”

“I don’t need your pity,” he sneers. Dimitri says nothing as he shoves his way past him, just watches him go with a silent sigh. Always so stubborn…. Well, there was nothing to be done for it, he supposed, joining the knights in the task of breaking down their encampment.

The sun is high in the sky as they start their march. Now that their mission clearing out a nest of bandits is complete, they make haste back toward the Monastery. They’ve been on the road for several days, and especially after their hard-won battle, everyone is grimy and in need of a good bath.

They make camp once more when dusk falls over them, weary soldiers and students alike moving with practiced efficiency to put up tents and light campfires. A quick stew is prepared in a large, worn cauldron, ladled out into simple wooden bowls as the hungry masses finish their duties and settle themselves round the fire to relax.

All the while, Dimitri – and several others, as well – keep their eyes on Felix, which only seems to further his irritation. Dimitri keeps his distance, however, watching from afar. Felix sits across the fire from him, Sylvain chatting animatedly at his side, undeterred by Felix’s silence. Dimitri hopes he’s not too obvious as he watches.

Felix is radiant in the flicking of the firelight. The brilliant orange blaze plays over his pale skin, seeming to make him glow ethereally. His sleek raven hair gleams, looking just as shiny and soft as always despite the way it’s several days unwashed and hastily bound atop his head.

It doesn’t take Dimitri long to notice something amiss. Felix’s hard, angry expression slowly morphs, his brow furrowing as he stares intently at the ground at his feet. He shifts uncomfortably where he sits on the ground, shoulders stiff. For a moment, Dimitri wonders if he is in pain, if the effects of the spell that struck him during the battle are starting to set in. Before he can mention his concerns to the Professor beside him, he realizes that Felix’s expression is not one of pain; it’s one of confusion.

Felix stands abruptly, setting his half-eaten stew down in his place. He ignores Sylvain’s questions as he rushes off past the Knights keeping watch, disappearing in the darkness, swallowed by the line of trees into the forest. Headed off to relieve himself, Dimitri supposes.

He’s gone a long while, and Dimitri is just about to stand and go after him when he emerges from the trees. His back is ramrod straight, jaw tight. He blows right past the companions still chatting and eating by the fire, heading instead toward the line of tents and crawling into the one he shares with Sylvain.

“Do you think he’s alright?” he hears Ingrid wonder to Sylvain. Both of them are staring off in the direction Felix had gone, faces drawn with concern. Clearly, Dimitri wasn’t the only one who’d been worried about him and the way he’d left abruptly.

“I’m sure he’s okay, Ing,” Sylvain dismisses, and Dimitri wonders if he believes his own words. “If something was wrong, he’d tell us.”

“Would he?” she scoffs. “This is Felix we’re talking about.”

Sylvain runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, maybe not. But, come on. Even Felix wouldn’t keep it to himself if it were something bad, right?”

“I hope not…”

Dimitri excuses himself, no longer hungry – it wasn’t as though he could taste the thin, watery stew anyway. He returns to his tent, just a few down from the one where Felix was resting. He lays awake in his bedroll, thoughts straying back to Felix no matter how hard he tries to quell them. It takes a great deal of restraint to keep himself from going to Felix, just to check on him, just to be sure. He knows the gesture would not be appreciated.

Dedue joins him a time later, silent despite his stature. His friend says nothing, though he’s sure Dedue can tell he’s yet to fall asleep. Dimitri is unsure how much time passes before Dedue’s breathing evens out. The sound is soothing, and somehow, Dimitri eventually manages to drift off himself.

~OoO~

It's midday by the time the troops pass through the gates into Garreg Mach Monastery the next day. Horses and pegasi and wyverns are returned to their stables, armor and weapons to the armory, tents and equipment to the storage rooms.

After that, it is a mad dash to the bath house by grimy troops eager to scrub clean before the first decent meal they’ve had in days. Dimitri prefers to avoid the rush, and instead heads back to his room. And, apparently, he’s not the only one with that idea. As he rounds the corner at the top of the stairs, he can just see Felix’s dark hair for a split second before he disappears into his own room with the familiar slam of a door left in his wake.

Dimitri sighs as he begins the trek up the long hallway. Felix had been pointedly silent the whole march back to the Monastery, moreso than usual, and not just to Dimitri but to everyone. His scowl seemed troubled and his posture suggested that something was weighing heavily on him.

Dimitri makes up his mind before he can convince himself it is not a good idea. He knocks on Felix’s door. “What?” he hears Felix bark, voice muffled through the thick wood.

“I just wanted to check that you were feeling alright,” he calls back, and can practically feel Felix’s annoyance seep through the door. “You’ve seemed rather distraught all morning.”

“I’m fine. Go away.”

“Have you gone to see Professor Manuela yet?” the prince continues, heedless of the anger in Felix’s tone. “The Professor told you-”

The door flies open and Felix is there, glaring up at Dimitri with molten eyes. “I know what the Professor told me, boar,” he snaps. “I don’t need you to remind me. Last I checked, you’re not my keeper.”

Dimitri reels back, holding his hands up in gesture of peace. “I apologize,” he mutters blandly. “I just wanted to ensure that you were alright.”

“I already told you, I don’t need your pity.” The door slams, though Felix is not on the opposite side of it. His shoulder bumps harshly against Dimitri’s own as he pushes past, stalking down the hallway like an irate panther.

Hopefully off to see Manuela.

He watches Felix until the lithe swordsman disappears down the stairs before finally heading into his own room. His mind is still consumed with worry as he strips down, out of his grimy clothes. He wipes the journey’s accumulation of sweat and dirt off his skin with a rag from the wash basin, though he relishes the thought of actually sinking into a hot bath. Later, once he can do so in privacy.

Once redressed in fresh clothing, Dimitri heads off to the dining hall. Wonderful smells assail him as he nears, and for a moment, he laments (not for the first time) the fact that he can’t taste the surely delightful meals that await him each day.

He takes his time eating while he chats with his classmates. Laughter and mirth rings out around him, a very different atmosphere than that Felix exudes. And yet… he still can’t help but feel a pang of loss at the dark-haired boy’s absence.

He can only draw out eating for so long, and eventually excuses himself. Late afternoon shadows stretch over the Monastery grounds, the sky painted like roses and fire. The baths will still be crowded, he knows, and instead, his feet carry him to toward the library.

Voices drift out of the infirmary. Though he is not trying to eavesdrop, one of the voices stalls him in his tracks. “Is it… is this permanent?” Felix wonders, sounding more apprehensive than Dimitri has heard him in a very long time.

“I’m not sure,” Manuela admits, very serious, a strange occurrence where the healer is concerned. “It’s… possible.”

“Can you fix it?” There is a desperation in his voice that surprises Dimitri.

“I don’t know.” There is a heavy pause. “I know that’s not the answer you wanted to hear, Felix, but I’m unfamiliar with the magic that caused this.”

“That’s bullshit,” he huffs. “What kind of healer are you?”

“I understand you’re upset, but there’s no need to take it out on me. I didn’t say it was impossible to reverse, just that I don’t know. I’ll have to do some research.”

“Research,” he repeats, monotone, unimpressed.

“It may take some time,” she allows. “Could be a couple days, could be a couple moons.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He barks out a humorless laugh. “What am I supposed to do with… with _this_ for a couple moons?”

“There are plenty of us who manage just fine, I assure you,” she says dryly. “You can live with the inconvenience.” Felix mutters something, too soft for Dimitri to hear, but it earns a light laugh from Manuela. “I’ll send someone along later with a book that will help… oh, don’t give me that look. I’ll wrap the book in cloth so no one will know your little secret. And maybe, in the mean time, you should take some time to… familiarize yourself.”

“Fine.” There is a shuffling, followed by footsteps, and Dimitri hastens around the corner, out of sight before the door swings open. It closes a second later. Silence falls, just for a moment, before it’s broken by a “fuck!” and the dull thump of something hitting the brick wall. Footsteps trail away in the direction opposite Dimitri, and the prince doesn’t move until they die away completely.

His mind is buzzing as he makes his way to the library, fighting every instinct in his body to follow after Felix and ask him what was going on. That would be a _horrible_ idea, though, and he knows it.

The spell had had some kind of effect after all, a delayed one as Ingrid had feared. Though, whatever its effect was, it didn’t seem to be endangering Felix, as it was something he would be able to live with for a few moons.

He can’t help but try and parse out the meaning off his overheard conversation. What had Manuela meant when she said plenty of people managed with the same condition or ailment that the spell had inflicted upon Felix? Yet it wasn’t something she could simply cure? And she’d called it a secret, something Felix wouldn’t wish anyone else to know was plaguing him.

He finds himself unable to focus on the words neatly printed on the pages of the book in front of him in expert penmanship and gives up with a heavy sigh. Darkness has consumed the world outside, he realizes, glancing out the elegant skylight overhead. By this time, most everyone else will have left the bath house and he would be able to find peace there.

He stops back at his dorm room only long enough to grab a towel and his toiletries before he heads off. He passes Dedue along the way and curtly waves his vassal off with a request to be alone. As expected, the bath house is empty. Magic ensures that there is always fresh, clean water, and that the water is always the perfect temperature. A light stream curls off the pools of crystal water, dissipating into the cool night air.

Dimitri strips, neatly folding his clothes and setting them off to the side of his chosen tub. He climbs into the tub, relishing in the blissful heat of the water as he sinks in, nearly submerging himself entirely. It is luxurious.

He scrubs himself clean with a soft-scented soap, dunking his head under before lathering it into his hair. Even as the dirt scrubs free, the water doesn’t go murky, the magic on it giving it an almost pearlescent sheen in the low torchlight.

Once he is clean, Dimitri allows himself to relax, laying back in the water once more. His eyes slide closed, and he thinks he could almost fall asleep like this.

The door opens with a squeak, then shuts softly. He sighs, though he doesn’t stir. Apparently, someone else was seeking some privacy as well. Well, whatever. As long as that person keeps reasonably quiet, he can live with their presence.

He blocks out the sounds of sloshing as the other man cleans himself. If he notices Dimitri, he says nothing, perhaps out of courtesy. After a while, the sounds of water still, and silence falls over the bath house once again, though he is certain the other man hasn’t left yet.

With a contented sigh, Dimitri stands. If he stays any longer, he’ll shrivel up like a prune. He keeps quiet as best he can, not wanting to disturb the other man, and quickly towels off.

He sees him out of the corner of his eye, half obscured behind a drawn curtain. Felix. He’s sitting at one of the benches by a row of polished mirrors, studying his reflection intently. Curiosity draws Dimitri like a moth to a flame, and he wraps his towel around his waist and pads silently closer to Felix.

This close, he can see the way Felix has his legs spread wide, prodding lightly between them. His reflection in the mirror has rosy cheeks and a lip clenched between his teeth. Unable to help himself, Dimitri’s eyes trail lower, down over his sculpted chest and taut abdomen. Below the bed of soft, dark curls to…?

“Felix?”

The raven-haired boy jerks, legs snapping shut, and reels around like an enemy’s gotten the drop on him in combat. His cheeks flush brighter red, and his mouth opens and closes without producing more than a choked sputter. But Dimitri’s eyes are locked between his legs, where there is supposed to be, but is _not_ , a penis.

“What the fuck, boar?” Felix roars, scrambling for a towel at his side and draping it over his leg.

“Is… is that what the spell did to you?” he wonders. This is hardly the first time Dimitri has seen Felix in the nude. Such is the nature of life at the Officers Academy. On marches to battle, there’s very little privacy, and more important things to worry about than modesty.

Dimitri is certain that, last he saw Felix in such a state of undress, he definitely had a penis. (Not because he was looking; Goddess, no, certainly not.)

Felix scowls at the ground. “Yeah,” he begrudgingly admits after a long moment. He pulls the towel away, letting his legs spread once more. Where the should have been, as established, a penis, in it’s place is a vagina.

Dimitri had never seen one before, not in person. Only in very basic diagrams in anatomy books, and even those had made him blush furiously. He finds himself enraptured by the dark folds crowned by a little pink bud that peeks out through the dark curls. Suddenly, Felix’s conversation with Manuela makes a lot more sense.

“Stop staring at it,” Felix barks, snapping his legs shut. Dimitri manages to drag his eyes back up to meet Felix’s. “Now you know. Happy, boar?”

“What were you doing just now?” he wonders, still recovering from his shock.

Felix glances away, shifting uncomfortably. “Manuela suggested I… takes some time to get comfortable with it.” He folds his arms over his chest. “I… wanted to know what it looked like, but the mirrors in our rooms are mounted to the wall and I couldn’t get a good look. I didn’t think there was anyone else here.”

“I could help you,” Dimitri offers earnestly, only realizing the grave error of his words after they are spoken. Felix stares at him hard, as if attempting to bore a hole though his skull. “Ah, my apologies. Forget I-”

“Alright.” There is a tremble in his voice.

Dimitri blinks as Felix stands, moving to gather his clothing and hastily pulling it on. “Alright?” he repeats, unsure what to make of the single word.

Felix licks his lips, eyes darting between Dimitri and the floor. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go get dressed?” Dimitri nearly trips on himself as he crosses back to where his clothes were discarded. Behind him, Felix shifts nervously as he waits for Dimitri to dress.

Once his clothes are hastily donned, he turns back to Felix. Some part of his brain is still reeling to accept what is happening as reality, that he’d impulsively offered to _help_ Felix explore his… new anatomy, and that rather than being met with vitriol and venom, he was given timid acceptance.

He licks his lips as Felix eyes flicker to his, wide and burning and decidedly not angry for a change. Felix jerks his head toward the door before wordlessly turning toward it without checking to see if Dimitri is following him (and he most certainly is).

It would be a bitter lie to say Dimitri hasn’t fantasized many an amorous encounter with Felix that played out in his mind remarkably like this… sans the magically changed genitalia, of course. Not even his most torrid dreams had considered that possibility. He’d imagined sparring with Felix late into the night, alone in the training hall, swords fallen away as they grappled in the dirt; hips rutting against each other, igniting sparks between them that they could no longer ignore; Felix flushed and panting under him, gasping as Dimitri trailed down the column of his neck with burning, biting kisses, marking his beautiful, fair skin.

He’d imagined coming into the dorms late at night, finding Felix’s door standing ajar, soft breathy sounds drifting out, concern and curiosity compelling him to push the door open; finding Felix spread out beautifully on his tousled sheets, hair spread around him like a dark halo, moaning low in his throat as he fingered himself open, cock flushed and leaking against his stomach. And he’d imagined, when Felix noticed Dimitri standing there, entranced by the debauched display, rather than spitting and screaming, demanding Dimitri leave him, Felix had reached out toward him with lust-glazed eyes, and a raspy “Dima,” spilling off his tongue. And that was all the invitation his illusory self had needed to join Felix…

He notices with some embarrassment that the memory of his masturbatory fantasies make his cock twitch in interest, starting to strain uncomfortably against his trousers. Felix doesn’t seem to notice, however, walking at a brisk pace a few steps ahead of him, only shooting the occasional glance back toward Dimitri as if he’s afraid the prince might vanish into the night if he’s not careful.

Dimitri wouldn’t dream of disappearing.

~OoO~

_What are you doing?_

His mind is screaming at him, ever since the stupid, impulsive “alright” had slipped free from his lips. All through dressing, watching the boar dress, heading back toward the dorms, his mind has been at war with itself, two conflicting desires throwing him into even more turmoil than he’d already been embroiled in.

On one hand, this was the boar he was leading back to his room. The shell of the boy who’d once been his dearest friend, warped and twisted into something that was more beast than man, no matter how hard it pretended otherwise. Resentment clawed at Felix’s heart so fiercely he thought it might rend in two.

On the other hand, this was Dimitri. Handsome, strong, kind, knightly Dimitri. No matter how hard Felix tried to ignore it, no matter how much he reminded himself that the Dimitri he’d once so loved was gone, he couldn’t help but see the echo of the boy he’d once been. And not just as an act to preserve his facade. Sometimes, just for a moment, it was as if _his_ Dimitri wasn’t gone, not completely.

Felix hated the boar… and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he loved Dimitri.

All this to say, things are _complicated_.

His hands shake as they make the familiar walk from the bath house back to the dorms. He can hear the steady presence of the boars footsteps behind him, tapping like a heartbeat – not _his_ heartbeat, though, since his feels like it’s trying its damnedest to pound right through his rips and out of his chest entirely –keeping him moving forward.

He can practically feel the heat of Dimitri as the climb the stairs to the upper floor, can feel him looming annoyingly tall over him. The hallway is endless. They pass door after door, Felix ever paranoid that one will open and someone will see them walking so close together now they may as well be glued to each other’s side, someone who will take one look at them and _know_ what it is they’re about to do.

What _are_ they about to do?

The terms of the arrangement weren’t exactly clearly stated, Felix realizes as he pulls his room key from his pocket, trying not to let the tremble of his hands show as he attempts to push the key into the lock. The boar had offered to _help_ him when he’d admitted that Manuela had given him the advice to familiarize himself with the foreign anatomy he now possessed.

That meant, to him, touching it. Acclimating himself it is presence. After talking to her, it had taken him nearly half an hour to work up the courage to even press a tentative, probing finger between his legs. Something about the whole thing just felt… dirty. Perverse. Invasive, like he was exploring the body of another, not his own.

The book she’d sent along was of little help, though he’d only skimmed through the parts that seemed relevant. He’d learned the names of all the different… parts, but what good does it do him to know their names? He’d given up on the book entirely when a terrifying thought occurred to him: if he had female genitalia, would his body behave as a female? If Manuela was unable to reverse the spell for several moons, would he bleed like women do?

Even hours later, the thought sends revulsion coursing violently though his body, enough to make him shudder.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asks softly, breaking Felix free from his wandering thoughts. Clearly, his visceral reaction to the thought of experiencing a woman’s cycle had been obvious to Dimitri. A light hand falls on his shoulder before he can respond, large and warm, a tender thumb rubbing soothing circles against his shoulder blades.

Warmth spreads in his belly, not for the first time since Dimitri stumbling across his secret. He’s not dumb enough to mistake the feeling. It’s arousal, but it’s a foreign feeling, unlike that he’s used to. He can feel the tingling warmth deep in his core, and instead of the familiar sensation of his cock twitching in interest, hardening, he feels a seeping wetness. His smalls are sticking to his skin, he realizes with some horrified curiosity.

“I’m… fine,” he manages, drawing in a deep breath to steady himself. He lingers a moment, and realizes belatedly with no small amount of shock that he’s leaning against the boar’s broad chest, soaking in the pleasant warmth of him. The boar’s other hand is on his hip, stroking soothingly.

Felix wrenches himself away as if an electric current has passed between them, and Dimitri lets him go with no resistance. His mouth feels parched, and he finds himself unsure where to begin. They’re in his room. Now what?

He thinks back to the inane, lewd stories Sylvain has freely offered of his past exploits. He decides quickly that maybe Sylvain isn’t the best resource in this situation.

He turns toward the boar, face a patient mask as he regards Felix. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he asks, stiff and proper. “I… don’t wish to make you uncomfortable, Felix.”

“This whole fucking thing makes me uncomfortable,” he scoffs. He can feel his cheeks heating, hopes the darkness of the room hides that fact. “I’ve never so much as _seen_ a woman’s…”

“Me either,” Dimitri admits, as if that’s any surprise.

“So, let’s just get this over with. Stop asking stupid questions.”

Dimitri nods. “If that’s what you want.” The boar moves slowly, stepping back into his space and cupping his cheeks softly with his massive, calloused hands. Felix backs away when he stoops down toward him.

“What are you doing?” he snaps.

Dimitri blinks in surprise, face so open and earnest it’s almost painful. “I… I’m sorry. I was just trying to make this… pleasurable for you. I thought going slowly might make things easier.”

Felix scowls. “That doesn’t involve kissing.”

“My apologies.”

“Whatever.” Felix turns away, feet feeling like lead as he drags himself toward the bed. He pulls the length of cord out of his hair, letting the strands fall loosely around his shoulders. The thought of spreading himself out on the bed for the boar disgusts (and embarrassingly, _arouses_ ) him, so he settles for sitting petulantly on the edge, fingers digging into the sheets.

Dimitri follows, and before Felix can ask what he intends to do, the boar sinks to his knees in front of him. He rests his hands on Felix’s knees, squeezing softly. His eyes search Felix’s for a long moment. “May I?”

“May you what?”

Dimitri chuckles. “Remove these.” He tugs at the taut fabric of his trousers for emphasis. Felix’s face feels impossibly hot. Of course the process would involve baring himself for the boar, but it’s a mortifying thought nonetheless.

“Go ahead.” Dimitri’s fingers reach for the laces, and Felix smacks them away. “Let me. You’ll just tear them, you brute.” Another chuckle follows, but he lets Felix do it himself. While Felix plucks at the laces with shaking hands, Dimitri contents himself slowly sliding off Felix’s boots, letting his hands trail along Felix’s muscular calves with gentle reverence.

It strikes Felix very suddenly that… maybe the boar has wanted this as much as Felix (even if Felix liked to pretend otherwise). Felix chances a glance further down Dimitri’s body, and though there is only dim, silvery moonlight streaming through the window, he can just make out the outline of a generous bulge in Dimitri’s trousers.

Felix freezes. It’s just the nature of the situation, he tries to convince himself. Dimitri isn’t interested in him, he’s interested in the vagina that sits just a few scant inches from him, separated by just two layers of cloth, freely offered to him in a moment of desperation.

“Felix?” Dimitri mutters, smoothing over his thighs. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No,” he barks, hastily ripping open the laces and wiggling his pants down. Dimitri is all too eager to assist, fingers hooking under the waistline and tugging the trousers down to his knees in a single pull. They fall free from his legs with ease, pooling between them.

Felix’s smalls are still on, however, and he realizes with no small amount of embarrassment that there’s a very large damp spot that darkens the fabric. He attempts to snap his legs shut, but Dimitri holds him tight, eyes locked on the wetness like a man starved eyeing a banquet.

How humiliating.

“Stop staring,” he scolds, though it sounds more like a whine now than it did when he’d said the same thing in the baths.

Dimitri doesn’t stop staring. His fingers trail closer, ghosting along his strong thighs, so warm that they leave goosebumps in their wake. Felix watches, anticipation and dread struggling for dominance in his stomach, and it does nothing but fuel the growing wetness between his leg. Just as his fingers are about to make contact, Dimitri freezes.

“Is it alright if I touch you?”

“Obviously,” Felix huffs, resisting the urge to close the scant distance between his body and Dimitri’s outstretched fingers. “Why else do you think you’re here?”

“Felix,” Dimitri says evenly, a soft sigh on his lips. “Please, don’t think you need to force yourself to do more than you’re comfortable with. I’m asking you because I want to be sure you _want_ me to do something, or not do something.” Felix opens his mouth, but Dimitri cuts him off with a sharp look. “Don’t just say ‘it’s fine.’ Please. Tell me what you _want_ to happen, and that’s what will happen. That and nothing more. So, what do you want?”

Felix licks his lips. What he wants. The concept takes a moment to register in his mind. So the boar isn’t just mindlessly seeking to satisfy himself. _Don’t think you need to force yourself to do more than you’re comfortable with._ What _is_ he comfortable with? He tries imagines the boars fingers on him, in him. His tongue. His cock. The heat in his stomach burns white-hot. What does he want?

“Touch me.”

Dimitri obliges. A gentle fingertip presses against the soaked fabric, running from the sensitive bud at the top – the clitoris, he remember from Manuela’s book – down over the folds – labia – and back. Felix bites his lip, fighting the urge to cant his hips forward in search of more friction.

“Take them off,” he whispers, not trusting his voice. Once again, Dimitri does as he is bidden obediently, gently helping Felix shimmy his way out of the damp cloth. With those discarded on the floor, Felix’s pussy is entirely bared for the boar.

Dimitri strokes it reverently, a thick finger swirling around his clit before gliding between the dark, slippery folds and teasing at the dripping hole. He repeats the process in a slow, steady rhythm, and Felix feels like he can get lost in the sweet sensations. Goddess, if his fingers feel that good...

“Will you-” Felix cuts himself off before he can voice the thought fully, clamping his lips shut.

Dimitri meets his eyes. “What do you want, Felix?” he urges. “You can tell me.”

“It was a stupid thought,” he protests weakly, already knowing it’s a losing battle against his will. “You don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t,” Dimitri agrees, “but perhaps I want to. We won’t know if you don’t ask. What would you like me to do?”

Felix feels like his whole body is about to be set ablaze, as hot as his skin is burning under Dimitri’s scrutiny. “Will you use… use your mouth?”

A soft smile tugs up the corners of the boar’s mouth. “Of course.” He bows his head between Felix’s legs, and Felix doesn’t protest when he feels soft, plush lips press against his inner thighs, trailing closer and closer to his pussy.

His breath his hot and heavy on the heated skin between his legs. Felix groans as his tongue hesitantly laps against his clit, and he winds his fingers tight in Dimitri’s golden hair, legs falling further apart to grant him more access. There is little technique or rhythm in the way his tongue moves against Felix’s pussy, but it feels divine, the way he sucks lightly on his clit, teases his labia with gentle nips, prods the tip against his hole.

Felix cums quickly, holding Dimitri’s head still with a tight grip in his hair and practically grinding himself against the willing and pliant tongue. It’s so different than the orgasms he’s used to, and he can feel the way his inner walls desperately spasm around nothing.

Felix’s hand falls limp as he comes down from his climax, resting on one of Dimitri’s heaving shoulders. Dimitri lifts his head, and Felix notices with a pang of embarrassment that the boar’s chin is shiny with his slick. In the absence of a cloth to clean himself with, Dimitri settles for wiping the mess away with the back of his sleeve.

He stands, and before Felix can process the feeling of loss that action stirs inside him, Dimitri stoops and pulls Felix into his arms, laying the both of them down in the center of the little bed. It’s not really meant for two people, but they make the best of the cramped space. Despite himself, Felix lets his head rest against Dimitri’s shoulder, lets the boar toy with the ends of his hair.

“Did you enjoy that?” he wonders innocently.

“It… felt good.”

“I’m glad.” Dimitri holds him tighter. “Is there anything else you would like to do, or has this been enough for one night?”

Felix hesitates, chewing slowly on the answer that burns on his tongue. “Could we try one more thing?” he asks, voice barely over a whisper.

“If that’s what you would like.”

“Finger me.”

Dimitri pushes himself up on an elbow, idly brushing a strand of hair out of Felix’s face. “Have you… done so yourself yet?”

Felix scowls away. “I only managed one.”

Dimitri grabs one of Felix’s hands, presses their palms together. It’s almost embarrassing the way the boar’s hand dwarfs his own. “My fingers are quite a bit bigger than yours,” he notes. “Are you sure-”

“I’ll tell you if it hurts,” Felix dismisses. “Okay?”

“Alright,” he relents, urging Felix to lay flat on his back. Dimitri hovers over him, hand sliding down his body slowly before dipping between his legs.

The tip of one of his fingers slips between his folds, just like before, but instead of stroking up and down, this time he traces around Felix’s hole. He’s still soaking wet, unlike when he’d tried inserting one of his own fingers earlier, so in theory, Dimitri’s should go in easier.

“Are you ready?”

Felix nods, draws in a deep breath. Dimitri starts pressing in and…

“Oooooh,” Felix moans. “Fuck…” The stretch isn’t uncomfortable, but it’s definitely jarring. He can feel his walls clenching down around Dimitri’s finger as it bottoms out, coming to a rest to give him time adjust to the feeling of being penetrated. “Move.”

The finger starts sliding slowly inside him, rubbing at sensitive spots inside him that Felix hadn’t realized were there. He can’t help but buck his hips, seeking more friction. “Faster,” he pants. Dimitri obliges. He feels like he can cum just like this, off a single finger thrusting inside him. “Another.”

Dimitri slows, and Felix can feel the second finger lining up at his entrance next to the other. Despite Dimitri taking care to be gentle, the feeling of being stretched even wider around his fingers makes him hiss, and Dimitri pauses. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he pants. “Really. Keep going, please.” With a soft kiss to Felix’s brow, Dimitri sinks his two fingers in the rest of the way.

By the time he’s worked Felix open enough that he’s three fingers deep and pounding him relentlessly, Felix is too engulfed in the pleasure to be embarrassed about the lewd squelching sound that’s filling the room. His head is thrown back on the pillow, and he moans loudly. Part of him knows von Riegan is going to comment on it in the morning, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Impulse wins out over rational thought, and Felix’s arms wind their way around Dimitri’s neck, pulling him roughly down and crushing their lips together. Dimitri’s pace doesn’t falter as he kisses Felix back, urging the swordsman’s lips apart and licking into his mouth. Their tongues tangle together, and Felix feels breathless, like he’s weightless and floating.

He breaks the kiss. “Want you,” he pleads, finally giving in to what he _really_ wants from Dimitri, what he’s wanted for longer than he’s willing to admit. What he’s spent a long time fantasizing about in secret, alone at night when he deigns to pleasure himself.

Dimitri’s fingers stutter to a stop, still buried deep inside him. His eyes are wide and helpless as he stares down at Felix. “Are you-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Felix growls, pulling Dimitri’s hand out from between his legs and noting with a twinge of arousal that they’re shiny and slick with his juices. He sits up and starts pulling off his own shirt, tossing it off the side of the bed impatiently. Dimitri is still annoyingly clothed next to him, and he sets out to fix that, tearing at the prince’s buttons without care.

After a moment’s stupor, Dimitri helps, and it takes only a moment before they lay entirely bare next to each other. Dimitri kisses him, hard and slow, pushing Felix onto his back once more and rolling over top of him. Felix is enveloped in him, in his heat, in his smell; sweet soap lingering over the thick, heady scent of his body.

He settles between Felix’s thighs, kissing his way down the raven-haired boy’s neck, licking and nipping at the supple flesh. Felix is sure there will be marks there in the morning. He can feel Dimitri’s length prodding against him as Dimitri nudges his legs further apart, and he spares a glance down.

Goddess, he’s big.

Felix swallows hard. Dimitri’s lips leave his skin as he sits back on his knees. His hands rake down Felix’s sides, thumbs passing over his nipples and making him gasp. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Dimitri lines himself up at Felix’s hole, holding his hips steady. Felix gasps at the thick, flushed head breaches him, and Dimitri stills for a moment, lowering himself back over Felix and pressing soothing kisses to his brow.

When the burn of the stretch fades, Felix cants his hips. “Keep going,” he urges. With a series of biting kisses, Dimitri sinks in inch by inch, filling Felix up impossibly full, so full he thinks he’ll burst. The prince groans over him, eyes squeezed tight shut. He shudders as he bottoms out inside of Felix.

They’re both already panting, and a moan is shared between them as Dimitri rolls his hips, beginning a steady pace of rocking in and out of Felix. The air is full of the sounds of moans, vulgar squelches, and the slap of skin against skin.

Felix’s legs wind around his waist of their own accord, heels digging into his back to spur him on. “Faster, Dima,” he begs.

With a growl, Dimitri’s pace quickens. All Felix can do is hold on and sink his nails into Dimitri’s shoulders as he’s fucked into the mattress.

The handsome, knightly prince who’d prepared him is gone, replaced by the boar who fucks him like a wild beast. Felix can’t bring himself to care about the lines that separate the two.

Felix cums again with a cry, gripping Dimitri tightly as his walls clench down around his cock. Dimitri fucks him through it, his own pace stuttering as he nears his own climax.

“Not inside,” Felix manages to gasp out. With a groan, Dimitri pulls out, giving his cock a few furious pumps before spending over Felix’s chest, painting his fair skin white with ropes of cum.

They’re sweaty and sticky with their own various fluids, but both are too fucked out to care. Dimitri collapses on top of him, panting as he nuzzles against Felix’s neck. They lay there a few moments, catching their breaths. Eventually, Dimitri clambers off of him, crossing the room to grab a cloth out of the wash basin. He cleans between Felix’s legs tenderly, careful of his oversensitive nerves, then wipes his own mess off the swordsman’s chest.

After sparing only a moment to clean himself, Dimitri returns to bed, pulling Felix back into his arms. “May I be honest with you, Felix?” Dimitri wonders after a long, blissful moment.

“Go ahead,” he snorts.

“I’ve wanted that for quite some time.” Felix blinks, not looking up at the prince’s face. “Obviously, I had not factored in the magic spell that would change your anatomy.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I… I just want you to understand that my attraction to you is not merely a result of…”

“Of me suddenly having a pussy.”

“Er… yes.”

“Heh,” Felix laughs, snuggling closer to Dimitri’s chest. “Insatiable boar. How long have you been pining after me, then?”

“I’m not sure,” he admits. “I can’t recall a time I haven’t wanted you by my side. Though, perhaps the more indecent thoughts are something of a recent development.”

“Hmm.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“I don’t want to assume your feelings toward me.”

“I just let you fuck me, Dima,” he scoffs, no less biting than ever. Dimitri draws in a sharp breath, as if not daring to believe Felix had uttered the name that has long been dead between them (save for just a few minutes prior, when he’d used it in the throes of passion). “What do you think?”

There’s a dopey smile on Dimitri’s face when he tugs Felix to turn around. Felix rolls his eyes, but lets the prince claim his lips once again. He could get used to this, he supposes.

And perhaps, he decides, it might not be _all bad_ if he’s stuck with the vagina for a little while.


End file.
